科'加斯/皮肤与轶事
Skins Cho'Gath OriginalSkin.jpg| Cho'Gath NightmareSkin.jpg| |20-Nov-2009}} Cho'Gath GentlemanSkin.jpg| |11-May-2010}} Chogath LochNessSkin.jpg| |1-Mar-2011}} Cho'Gath JurassicSkin.jpg| |1-Nov-2011}} Cho'Gath BattlecastPrimeSkin.jpg| |03-Aug-2012}} Chinese artwork Cho'gath_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Cho'gath_NightmareSkin_Ch.jpg|Nightmare Cho'Gath Cho'gath_GentlemanSkin_Ch.jpg|Gentleman Cho'Gath 軼事 * Cho'Gath was designed by Ezreal (person) and Guinsoo. * Cho'Gath's name is likely derived from "Shoggoth," an otherworldly monster from the works of . The two are similar in that they are alien to the world they reside in (Valoran/Earth), but otherwise they do not share much similarities. * Cho'Gath is the second champion to receive a second legendary skin after . * Cho'Gath's dance is the same as Mickey Mouse's dance in Disney's Fantasmic! show at Disneyland. * Cho'Gath ties for highest base damage at level 18 with (130). * The icon used to indicate the Tenacity stat on champions is the same icon of his icon. * Cho'Gath's icon for shows an inner maw, similar to that of the from the film franchise. * Cho'Gath may be inspired by the popular Japanese movies series, Godzilla, as Cho'Gath bears similarities to the 1st form of Destroyah. * Cho'Gath bears a resemblance to Malebogia and Violator from the Spawn franchise. 台詞 * "Ah, the tangled webs we weave..." is a reference to a similar line from the epic poem Marmion, written by the Scottish poet and author . * When Cho'Gath uses his , he will sometimes exclaim, "Omnomnomnom." This is a direct reference to the , a character from the kids' show, . * Gentlemen Cho'Gath possesses many quotes that are different from the regular Cho'gath. ** The line, "I'll bite your legs off!" is a reference to British comedy group Monty Python's movie, , where the Black Knight yells the same line after being defeated and dismembered by King Arthur. ** The line, "It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that." is a quote from the sketch "Mrs. Niggerbaiter Explodes" from . It could also be a reference to . ** "I like a man who grins when he fights!" is a reference to a quote spoken by . ** "One can survive everything, nowadays, except death," is a quote from 19th century author and poet, . ** "Cake or death?" is a question asked by British comedian Eddie Izzard in his DVD. The answer given was, "Uh, death, please. No, cake! Cake! Cake, sorry. Sorry..." ** "Anything less would be uncivilized." may be a reference to Right Guard deodorant commercials. * Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath's quote, "Maximum Cho'Gath," is likely a reference to the series. Skins *Cho'Gath 是目前在遊戲中的商城內擁有兩個傳奇造型的英雄，分別是 and 。 **嚴格來說 才是第一個擁有兩個傳奇造型的英雄，不過兩個傳奇造型並不開放購買。 * The skin was the first champion skin ever to feature a voice-over change. * The skin was available for free for a short time from the Alienware Gaming arena website, where they gave out 50,000 keys that would unlock the skin and Cho'Gath for free. * is a clear reference to the legend. * The art for the skin is a clear reference to the end scene of , in which at the end a banner falls from a museum ceiling with the words "When dinosaurs ruled the earth." ** The banner in the left side of the art says "CHO'GATH RULES". * In splash art, and what looks to be can be seen in the background. ** The skin is voiced by J.S. Gilbert., Who also voices , , and . ** The blueprints for shows five "file names" at the top right with the names , , , and . This is likely a hint at the other Battlecast skins to come. * Under a forum thread that discussed the cancelation of , Zileas noted that, in a skins meeting, someone once suggested a "Japanese Schoolgirl" or "Magical Girl" skin for Cho'Gath, and that he supports its creation. Relations * Cho'Gath, , and are all creatures of the Void. * seeks to prevent Voidborns such as Cho'Gath from invading Valoran, and therefore opposes him. *On the other hand, seeks to release the void to the world, and therefore has allied with Cho'Gath for natural reasons. Login Music Category:英雄皮肤与轶事